New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — Oniontree1 *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1028 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel ** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg ** Imperial Colony of Toyama * Darian Federation — Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — --Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Nationalist Republic of New Damascus conquered by Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia in circa 1024. * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) (rejoined) ** Clan Strosna Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Mordechai Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Goodfellow Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Gabochinie Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Fairfax Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** North Western Islands Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast New World Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Dukedom of Cherbourg * City State of Trenton * City State of Lampeter * City State of Buxton * Free State of Treinhoff * Principality of Emira Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1025 North Orientalia: After securing a foothold area west of Mabuda, a large-scale espionage operation begins under orders from Generalfeldmarschall Abimola Fofana by the 153rd brigade of the OPNA Survey and reconnaissance corps on New Damascus to find key weakness points. Meanwhile after reigning for 35 years the supreme leader now contemplates retirement. Following the attendance to the coronation ceremony, the 62 year old Saikō Genshu says that it would be his last state visit to. Neubayern before retiring. Rumors now begin to circulate that his 18 year old son Saikō Takashi was groomed as his successor by appointing him as chairman of the youth league and giving honorary marshalship. SECRET: We begin backdoor negotiations with O'Brien on how to divide Clan Ross amongst out spheres of influence. As a result an agreement was drafted: The Arata-Binney Pact, named for the two ambassadors of the respective countries. *'O'Brien responce:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. Secret: Sean Edward Binney gets the government's agreement to carry out the treaty. We get the eastern third and 50% of the central mountans? see map. Neubayern *'Royal News': Heinrich III celebrates his Golden Jubilee! During the Golden Jubilee celebrations, Heinrich III officially announces his abdication in favour of his heir, Crown Princess Helena! He signs the instruments of abdication, upon which he reverts to his pre-Kaisership title of Prince August of Neubayern. Later that day, Crown Princess Helena is crowned as Queen Helena. Prince Demetrius officially becomes the Prince Consort. Heinrich III (now Prince August) ruled for exactly 50 years. The day after, Princess Aria is invested with the title of Crown Princess, and is also invested as the new Grand Duchess of Rhineburg. Prince Nikolai meanwhile becomes Prince Nikolai of Neubayern. Prince Franz completes his military training and enters the Kriegsmarine as a Lieutenant on the KMS Drensgau. Prince August and his wife Princess Victoria retire to Onglorn Manor in the countryside near Munich. O'Brien: *'Economy' The new 50 Punt Local Government Tax will not be payed by unemployed or retired people according to a parliamentary amendment passed by the Fascist Party's MP and the social democatic supporting indipendent MP. The bill is passed in to law as is the tax with a slim majority. VAT is later cut by 0.5%. *'Military:' We build 10 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 5 Starstreak like SAM missiles. A aircraft akin to the Boeing E-3 Sentry is built. *'Technology:' We launch SPOT-1 type weather satellite. Nano-Technology, space-tech and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Sport:' We start to biuld a new national soccer stadium in New Dublin. *'Diplomacy:' We make a trade deal with the Emira to trade agricultural goods for logging equipment and open diplomatic relations with them. (Secret: Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. Spies enter the rest of the country.). *'Neubayerisch dip:' With increasing violence and volatility in O'Brien, we temporarily evacuate our diplomatic staff, temporarily closing all embassies and consulates, in order to prevent losses to our diplomatic assets. However, we will return to O'Brien once peace resettles in the country. *'O'Brien dip:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka's health worsens in the hospital, and isn't expected to live much longer than the seventh month. 1025.5 As the next generation of leaders take power throughout the world, humanity holds its breath, waiting to see exactly what will happen in the coming decades. Neubayern *'Politics': Reichsparlament passes its first law under Queen Helena. This new law calls for a crackdown on traffic lawbreakers, as there have been increasing cases of car accidents on our roads, and especially on the Autobahn. *'Prince George Foundation': So far, ten PGS schools have been opened across Neubayern. The most notable include: the Prince George College of Performing Arts in Munich; the Crown Prince Institute of Music in Karlstadt; and the George Memorial Conservatorium in New Leipzig. Also, PGS schools are now under construction in South Orientalia and Novodonetsk. These are the Prince George Memorial Academy of Music (Царевич Джордж Мемориал Aкадемия Mузыки, Tsarevich Dzhordzh Memorial Akademiya Muzyki) in Putingrad, Novodonetsk; and the Prince George Institute for the Arts (芸術情辞親王研究所, Geijutsu jōji chinnō kenkyūjo) in Kōsaka. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka dies on the seventh month and a funeral is held for him. Maki Kosaka succeeds Rajin as the new Empress of South Orientalia. O'Brien: *'Economy' The new 50 Punt Local Government Tax will not be payed by tourists, refugees and temporary asylum seekers, thanks to a Presidential emergency decree. President O'Higgins retires at the age of 73 and a former forestry company director is elected as his replacement. 95% of the shairs in the O'Brien Mobile Phone Corp. are sold off to the public in a privatization deal. Green and Socialist Party fanatics cause the Peel Street riot and burn down the closed Neubayern embassy. All political parties and the church condemn this act of xenophobic arson. A fed up Nationalist Party member and 2 angery publicans plant a small bomb in Murphy Park station and demand the Socialist Party is banned, few days later, but luckly the bomb dose not go off due to a technical fault. *'Military:' We build 10 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 5 Starstreak like SAM missiles. A aircraft akin to the Boeing E-3 Sentry is built. *'Technology:' We Nano-Technology, space-tech and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'SECRET: We begin to train rebels in the east of Ross. We also start handing out pamphlets in the region slagging off New Damascus and New Baghdad.' North Orientalia: After a large reconnaissance mission an armoured blitz begins against New Damascus, wearing down initial resistance. And in the same month the day the South Orientalin emperor passed away, the supreme leader officially announced that he is stepping down from office, and his son Saikō Takashi was eventually sworn in as President in his 18th birthday. His uncle, Saikō Orochi, becomes the Party's general secretary, which effectively makes him a 'regent', finishing his brother's unfinished business. 1026 O'Brien: *'Economy:' Following the successful sell off of the the national mobile phone company, the goverment then sells off the O'Brien Water and Sewerage Company to the general public by issuing shares and floating it on the stock exstange. 15 fishing boats are made. A 0.25% cut in rich people's income tax and a 0.25% rise in VAT occer. *'Infrastructure:' Rural railways are improved noticeably. 6 more ferry boats and 6 ferry hydro-foils are made. Wexford's docks are upgraded and exspanded. There is a brief bus trike over a 5% pay rise, which they do not get. *'Colonies:' We introduce a small bus service and some new roads in to the lands we control. *'Political violence:' A Socialist bomb blows up a meting of the Social Democrats in Derry. 2 are wounded and 1 is dead. The Gada try to hunt down the attackers. *'Technology:' We launch a final sounding rocket and close the space center save for a satellite tracking unit which will continue to watch the weather, land mapping and communications satellites we all ready have up there. Those perminant satalites will stay up for about 30 years, but the smaller test ones will come down after about 10 years. Secret: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka announces that she will not run in the next election later this year and plans to retire when her term is finished. Meanwhile, Mitsuyasu Hatoyama is chosen for the running candidate of the Liberal Democrats. 1026.5 All players who have not posted since 1000 have been removed. Neubayern *'ELECTIONS' — Last turn the elections were held. Following an in-party conflict in the Democratic Unity Front, two splinter groups, the National Democratic Neubayerisch Workers' Party (Nationaldemokratische Neubayerische Arbeiterpartei, or Nadem for short) and the Imperial Association of Democrats (Reichsverband der Demokraten, or Verdem for short), form. Masako Akira remains the leader of the Democratic Unity Front. The leaders of the Nadem and Verdem Parties are Wilhelm Währing and Alois Hussel respectively. The DEN were too late to sign the coalition contract with the Greens due to the infighting. Thus, the coalition will not continue for this parliamentary term. The results are as follows: **'Democratic Unity Front': 68/600 (11.33%) **'Nadem Party': 59/600 (9.83%) **'Verdem Party': 38/600 (6.33%) **'National Liberal Party': 51/600 (8.50%) **'Christian Democratic Union': 82/600 (13.67%) **'Verarb Party': 302/600 (50.34%) **'Socialist Party': 0/600 (0.00%) **'Independents': 0/600 (0.00%) **'Greens': 0/600 (0.00%) **'RESULTS' — Miraculously, the Verarb Party, a relative newcomer to Neubayerisch politics, has redoubled its efforts significantly and has gained a majority in Reichsparlament! Masako Akira's DEN, after the heaving infighting, becomes incapable of winning the election due to heavy loss of members. Akira thus steps down after many years as Reichsleiter. The United Workers' Party under Rudolf Eiser becomes the new government. Eiser is inaugurated as the 37th Reichsleiter of Neubayern. The Christian Democratic Union becomes the second largest party, and its leader, Lothar Goethe, becomes Leader of the Opposition. This is a major change in Reichsparlament, as DEN-Liberal dominance has been broken for the first time since the legislature became multi-partisan. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Elections are held and Mitsuyasu Hatoyama from the Liberal Democrats wins the election, becoming the new Supreme Chancellor. O'Brien: :Technology: High power lasers, masers and electro-lasers are invested in. :Military: The 5 aging heavy tanks are scrapped and given to the LDMR. The locals will be trained by a team of 20 O'Brien advisers and mechanics. :Economy: Income tax is cut for all by 1%. The privatising of the National Bus Service is mentioned, but the system dose not make a profit, is state subsidised and is lightly used outside the big cites. The bus drivers go on indefinite strike in revenge and demand no sell-of take place. :Political violence: A radicalised Socialist Party member attacks the computers of the Conservative Party, Garda national HQ and the Nationalist Party with a virouse that wipe the hard drive and replace all content with a silly graphic. The 7 socialist MPs who thought the attack was a good idea are arrested and jailed for treason. A The geek they hired to do it had foxed the cops and got away before the arrests began. Socialist and a Liberal are also kicked out of office and fined for stealing government documents concerning tax revenues and collection. The national news paper, The O'Brien Chronicle coins a new name for the political crisis: "Na Trioblóidí Polaitiúil" (The Political Troubles). :Secret: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod and her dope smoking boyfriend. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. 1027 O'Brien: :Economy: Privatisation is working well and both the O'Brien Power Generation Board and the O'Brien Ports Authority are sold off. Income tax is cut for the rich by 1.75%, Corporation tax is cut by 0.25%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. The unpopular bus strike ends with a 1% pay rise and no sell-off. :Infrastructure: Funding for the rural busses is axed and fairs go up sharply. A new railway line will start to be be built between Flynn, Dundalk, Cardiff and Dornoch. :Milatery:'1,000 new troopers are called up. :'SECRET: In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. :Political violence:'Parliament ends in shambles as a several occasions. A Socialist beats up the Parliamentary Speaker on a tax debate and the MP is banned from politics for attacking the speaker. 4 Socialists and 3 Conservatives also get kicked out for brawling in a near by caff. The 12 bi-elections return a similar government to before and the Teaochect's ego and refusal to negotiate increase. The Socialists start playing on the buss issue for self gain an inflame opinion the Bus Drivers' Union and Rail Drivers' Union. The President and Lord Chief Justice threatens to dissolve parliament and jail all the Socialist MPs. Some Socialist MPs even go as far as to say N. Orientalia is a puppet of the Britanian Empire. The public, church, courts, company bosses and media campaign for peace. *'Neubayerisch dip: The Republic of O'Brien is declared "dangerous" by the Imperial Foreign Ministry. The Reich Government advises all Neubayerisch citizens to refrain from travel to O'Brien due to increasing Socialist Violence, and urges citizens already in O'Brien to immediately return home. We are prepared to send in Kriegswehr troops to assist in the evacuation of Neubayers from O'Brien. Neubayern *'Military': The Kriegswehr now has around 600,000 soldiers in active service in the Heer. Under the VNAP government, expansion is accelerated, and it is planned that by 1030 the Heer will stand at 800,000 or more active servicemen. A huge recruitment campaign begins. *'Royal News': The Kaiserin has issued a royal decree that all her descendants shall bear the last name "Pavyluchenko-Hohensberg" when required. *'Prince Georg Foundation': The PGS announces that the first Prince Georg Memorial International Tournament for Youth Orchestras will be held in Munich in 1033, the fourtieth anniversary of Prince Georg's birth. The many chapters of the PGS around the world will begin local, state and national competitions in the lead-up to the international tournament, starting in mid-1032. This is a cycle that will be repeated every five years. South Orientalia:' Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Iwasaki Motors begins building a Formula-One style car to be used in racing, and is to be introduced once the new race track is completed. 1027.5 O'Brien: :Economy: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 1%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. Most employment laws and business regulation are scrapped. All unprofitable remote rural buss and railway services are scrapped to the disgust of the Rural Party and the Peasants' Party. The Socialists foul mouth the CP, NP, RP and PP. The Worker's Party and the Socialists both call for a tax cut for the poor. :Infrastructure: A new railway line is built between Flynn, Dundalk, Cardiff and Dornoch is to completed after a year. The Socialists spread false rumors that all the railways will be closed nation wide. :Military: 1,000 new troopers are called up. :SECRET: In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. Elite forces move in to help local rebels take power next turn. :Political violence: 3 Socialists beat up a Liberal MP in his home. 2 Conservatives beat up a Socialist MP in his home. :Sport: A Formula-One style car to be developed for competitive races against South Orentalis. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province and is nearing completion. It is expected to be finished sometime next year. The official name of the track is Kōriyama Circuit. Iwasaki Motors continues building a Formula-One style car. 1028 O'Brien: :Economy: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 1%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. LGT is raised to 70 Punt per person, per year. Some Liberal MPs accuse the chancellor of poor economics, helping the urban rich and pushing up rural child poverty. The leader of the Workers' Party, Dermot O'Brien, holds a 200 strong rally in Derry. :Infrastructure:'A new railway freight line will be built between Flynn, Tara, Dornoch, Derry, Dundalk and Sligo will be completed after 1 year. All the unprofitable remote rural buss and railway services that were shut in the last few years are are restored after heavy campaigning by the Workers' Party, the Rural Party and the Peasant's Party. The Socialists spread ''false rumors that all the railways will be closed nation wide. The Worker's Party, Social Democrats, Nationalist Party, Greens and Peasants' Party and the Communist Party denounce the lawlessness and baseless scaremongering by the Socialists. A new set of 2 50 student campuses are set up by the O'Higgins University in New Dublin. :'Military:'1,000 new troopers are called up. We give 5 outdated heavy tanks to Lampeter, along with a training team, any remaining spares and a engineering crew. : :'''SECRET: We send 2,000 troops in to the lightly populated and rebellions central and eastern mountains of Clann Ross's territory to help our proxy Fiona McLeod take power in a local popular rising in the mountains. We attack and capture some eastern border posts as well. :Sport A Formula-One style car starts to developed for competitive races against South Orentalis. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Kōriyama Circuit finishes construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province, and a month later, is opened up. The first race on the track will take place later this year. Iwasaki Motors finishes building a Formula-One style car. The Iwasaki IF105, as it is named, will be one of the cars to be entered in it's first racing event on the Kōriyama Circuit later this year. *'Neubayern': We enter two of our best racers, Johann Ferrenc and Karl de Maizière into the Kōriyama Grand Prix. North Orientalia: 'After years of heavy fighting, the forces of New Damascus surrenders to the combines forces led by Generalfeldmarschall Fofana, allowing it to become a client state. A live televised speech by the 21 year-old leader Saiko Takashi, rabidly dismisses the hollow propaganda saying that N. Orientalia is a puppet of the Britanian Empire, by ranting on air "How dare you could say we revolutionaries are doing the bid of fat, stupid reactionaries?" '''Secret: We also begin to train soldiers for the Ross People's Liberation Army, the armed force of the Ross Socialist Front, led by (insert name). Also we now give the cue to start the uprising in Terra Alba, by a small assault on the imperial barracks. ' 1028.5 '''O'Brien: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 0.5%, but VAT goes up by 0.5% for all. LGT is raised to 70 punt per annum. The Conservatives win the election, but with some losses. 200 troops parachute in to the rebel's 3 towns (Canterbury, Lerwick and Campbelton) to help see off a Rossian counterattack. The public support the war of liberation. Several eastern border towns are also taken over by O'Brien forces. The dock workers hold a 6 day strike with the support of the Workers' Party over concerns that workers are being exploited by new, ruthless, post privatisation bosses. A Formula-One style car enters the last stages of development. Electricity is now widespread in our colonies. ''Cherbourg: '' We arks for a few tanks from Newbayen, Ross or O'Brien. We stay neutral in the Ross civil war. We build 20 fishing boats, we start a small horses stud farm for through bread race horses, call up 50 troopers and renew our bridges. :O'Brien diplomacy: You can have 2 of our light tanks. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The first ever Kōriyama Grand Prix held on the Kōriyama Circuit takes place in the eight month, and after an intense race, Karl de Maizière from Neubayern manages to achieve the first victory. In second place was Hoshino Kazuki, a South Orientalian driver that drove in Iwasaki Motor's Formula-One car. With the huge success of the Kōriyama Grand Prix, future race events will be held along with additional races for touring cars, motorcycles, a 24 hour race (similar to the 24 hours of Le Mans), a 1000 km race (similar to the 1000 km Suzuka race), and a few more different races. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World